


Greenroom, 15 minutes

by kwunkwun



Series: Recovery Road [2]
Category: EXILE (JPOP), J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwunkwun/pseuds/kwunkwun
Summary: The Christmas spirit was still in the air and more importantly, Omi had his two ticks of approval in the cute department.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on the shenaniganisms that occured in the J Soul Xmas special with Elly and Omi. It is a loose sequel to 'Our ballad, not yet sung', so that it doesn't end on an angsty note...

“Kenta,” Ryuji announced, index poking at the cartoon cow parading across the packaging on his tub of Ben & Jerry’s. He watched Hiroomi dissolve into giggles, and then indignant spluttering. Grown-ass man giggling with his hand over his mouth, why the hell not. The Christmas spirit was still in the air and more importantly, Omi had his two ticks of approval in the cute department.

“Give it a rest,” Hiroomi insisted. No offence had been taken, though; his eyes were still dancing in mirth under the soft lights of the greenroom. “Anyway, Elly and I were chasing black cows. Not black and white ones.”

“Then Tarou,” Ryuji suggested, his voice muffled because he was concentrating on digging at the rock-solid surface of his ‘Berry Berry Extraordinary’. He chose the flavour for the sole purpose of listening to Hiroomi stumble over the pronunciation.

“Why Tarou?”

“Why Kenta?”

Silence descended upon the room, until Hiroomi swivelled in his chair to scoot closer to Ryuji.

“Forget it, gimme some of that ice –no, I’m not saying that again.”

Ryuji was beaming, ready to do the whole airplane cliché with his wooden spoon, and reflexively Hiroomi just yanked the tub out of his hands. He pointedly ignored that moustached pout and perfectly furrowed brows as he tried to give himself brain freeze.

But then Ryuji was leaning in super close like the door between them and the rest of the studio wouldn’t open at any second, and Hiroomi was swallowing hard before their cold lips touched. Light as snowflakes and other cheesy Christmas-themed things that gives him goosebumps.

“You’re happy,” Hiroomi observed, with quiet reverence.

“I got my voice back, _and_ you’re blushing. So yeah, I’m pretty happy.” As cocky as Ryuji sounded, he was red about the ears, too.

Hiroomi put a gentle hand on the back of Ryuji’s neck, the chill of his palms making him jump and then laugh like little jingling bells. Merry Christmas, or whatever. They didn’t get to spend it alone but he could wait another one or two days. ‘Berry Berry Extraordinary’ and fifteen minutes with a happy Ryuji was more than he could’ve ever wished for.


End file.
